The invention relates to novel 7-azabicyclo-substituted quinolone carboxylic acids, pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and methods of treatment with such compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,396 discloses diazabicyclo-substituted naphthyridine-, quinoline- and benzoxazine-carboxylic acids having antibacterial activity. European Patent Publication No. 215650 discloses similar anti-bacterial diazabicyclo-substituted compounds.